guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Balistic Pve/Hidden Archive
When making new sections, generally you use 2 = signs on both sides, not just one. Or, since you're putting the sections on the bottom, press the + button on the top of the page and type the title line into the box instead of making it yourself --Gimmethegepgun 02:56, 23 January 2008 (UTC) oh I didn't realize this was a registered user. I redirected the IP you said was yours to your (currently nonexistant) userpage. You may delete the redirect if you wish. --Shadowcrest 01:19, 25 January 2008 (UTC) now existent user page and i did write that but i dont know who else might share my ip address.Balistic Pve 01:26, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :That's true, but a few people have redirected their IPs. If you really want you can replace this page with . --Shadowcrest 01:34, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Stuipd/Stupid Please don't edit other people's userpages.-- Giga†ħŕášħ 03:11, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Although I doubt RT cares honestly-- (Talk) ( ) 03:13, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::True.-- Giga†ħŕášħ 03:13, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :::That edit was fine! RT | Talk 10:39, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Help?! mind someone help me or tell me why my characters after the userboxes are right next to the userboxBalistic Pve 15:18, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Add after your userboxes, and watch RT 15:20, 19 March 2008 (UTC) community portal Please don't archive active discussions. (T/ ) 22:41, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :sorry :S Balistic Pve 00:06, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Size 4 is too big of a font size, you'll need to make it 3. --Shadowcrest 23:38, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Hey Please stop creating these pointless redirects; if you'd like to reduce the articles in , go remove or redirection the links themselves. 18:12, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :kk -- Balistic Pve 18:12, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::Felix, just because you're opposed to somthing doesn't mean that its a reason for it not to happen. — Warw/Wick 18:13, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::Just because you want wanted pages to be smaller isn't a reason to go about making a hundred odd redirects, without finding out whether anyone else considers it useful. Lord of all tyria 18:17, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::: is virtually useless because of the builds wipe, and this is the most practical way to deal with that. — Warw/Wick 18:19, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, the point of is to point out red links, not to tell you what pages you need to create. You're eliminating its usefulness. 18:22, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Imo its usefulness already pretty much got killed when the builds wipe occurred. its hard to sort out the trash from the useful stuff. — Warw/Wick 18:23, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::So you're fixing the problem by creating more trash. Brilliant. 18:25, 27 April 2008 (UTC) I lol'd Quote : is it true that these can turn into ecto after being hit (like moa chick) in sorrows? < I lol'd about your Great Idea : ) Enar (elite) According to GW:S&F, (elite) only goes on boss pages, not the regular monster pages. --Shadowcrest 01:14, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, but u didnt have to revert taking away "Template:" when someone was doing a template --Balistic Pve (T/ ) 01:14, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::...I did? My bad, I forgot about that part. Sorry. --Shadowcrest 01:17, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::its ok ^^--Balistic Pve (T/ ) 01:18, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Such are the dangers of being lazy and using rollback :P --Shadowcrest 01:19, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::::"Rollback is supposed to be used to revert obvious vandalism," it is not a crutch for the lazy. :P —Dr Ishmael 01:51, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::I was trying to do it fast, ok? :P --Shadowcrest 01:58, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Colon P. :P 02:28, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::We have been abusing the poor colon-P emote, steps need to be taken to minimize this abuse. Discuss. :P —Dr Ishmael 04:32, 23 September 2008 (UTC)